Nowadays, on a small sized display panel, to reduce cost and implement an appearance of narrow borders, a gate driving circuit is formed on an array substrate, a gate driver on array (GOA) model results from the integration, and the gates are driven to be opened row by row by a GOA timing signal. However, the current GOA may only scan row by row, which may not meet the needs of diversity, and limited to the current technology, the border distance of the narrow border may not be decreased any more, and there is a need for a new gate driving circuit.